You Found Me
by IamTheKeyToYourHeart
Summary: When Sebastian was young he saved a cat that had dark blue fur with big and round blue eyes. Now he is now 21,what happens when one day a young male shows up out of nowhere and claims to have a grudge on him?
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

I had this idea for a while now and I couldn't wait to start writing :D! This is a AU/OOC story, Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked up the town's hill that hid way back in a forest, hands in pockets as a gust of wind blew past him causing locks of raven colored hair to whip at the side of his face-irritating one of his scarlet colored eyes, causing it to water slightly, as the sun began to set. Sebastian didn't favor winter he always enjoyed the warmth of the summer sun and the breeze that accompanied it.<p>

When Sebastian reached the top of the hill he noticed a dark blue figure snuggled in the meadow of flowers. Sebastian approached it, only to notice that it was a cat with dark blue silk like fur. Sebastian took one of his hands out of his jacket pocket to gently run it across the cat's fur, causing the cat to stir slightly. One big blue eye cracked open and stared into scarlet eyes, then another blue eye opened and before Sebastian noticed the cat was beginning to stand. The cat wavered before falling to the ground once more.

Sebastian scooped the small body into his arms as he examined the wound on the cat's front paw. "Are you hurt? Would you like me to take care of you?" Sebastian held the cat close to his body before patting the head gently. "Don't worry; I'll be with you from now on." Sebastian began to take off down the hill making sure his 10-year old body would be able to handle the speed he was running at.

Reaching his small 2 bedroom house, Sebastian quickly ran inside and into his room setting the cat carefully on his bed. Sebastian lived on his own he lost his mother in a tragic accident when he was only 8, he told teachers he was living with a relative. When open houses came Sebastian would sit at home and ignore the calls he would receive from his elementary school. No matter the offers they would give, Sebastian wanted to be alone; he didn't want anyone else in his house, no one.

Sebastian ran into the small white tiled bathroom, switching the light on. He searched the cabinets under the sink for gauze that his mother would use when he injured his arm. Finding what he needed he took a pair of scissors from the marble counter in his kitchen before racing back to tend to the cats wounds. "I got them, now I can fix you up." Sebastian picked the injured paw up carefully; he didn't want to inflict any more pain to the cat. "Don't move now okay?" Sebastian used his teeth to unwrap the package that held the white cloth inside, then he gently begun to wrap the small paw with the cloth. "There all done." Sebastian smiled after snipping the end of the cloth with the scissors and taping the end in place.

"How does it feel?" The cat began to stand as it gave a small mew. "I guess it feels better then," Sebastian smiled as he petted the cat gently. It purred under his touch as the cat moved closer into Sebastian's touch. "I also take it you're a male, huh?" Sebastian smiled as the cat gave another mew before purring once more. "I won't ever leave your side." Sebastian held the cat up to the side of his face before giving the body a light squeeze, being cautious of the injured paw. "I promise."

..

A few months passed as Sebastian spend his whole break with his feline friend. Sebastian went to stop by the convince store to pick up some cat food like he did every day on his way home from school, to his dismay pet food was really expensive for him. "That would be 100¥," The store clerk said as he held out his hand. Sebastian searched his small black pocket wallet and quickly pulled out the amount of money. "Thank you." He said before taking the offered bag and dashing out of the store.

"I'm home!" Sebastian called even though he knew the cat wouldn't come. He dropped his book bag on the ground as he ran to his room with the plastic white bag in his hand. "I brought food again," Sebastian pulled at the handle that was atop the silver can, popping it open. "Here you are." He placed the food in front of his friend. The cat sniffed it before lapping at the tuna substance. "I take it you like it, huh?" Sebastian petted the small back as the cat was eating. "You know sooner or later I won't be able to afford food for you anymore, and if I use my food money how will I eat?" Sebastian knew he wouldn't be able to hold up his promise any longer as the economy grew worse and prices rose. "I should probably give you a name," Sebastian stared at the cats back for a while before coming up with the name. "How about Ciel?" Sebastian picked the cat up and stared into blue orbs. "Do you like that name?" Ciel gave a slight mew as he nudged his head into Sebastian's hand. "Okay then your name will be Ciel."

..

A few more weeks had passed before the prices rose, and before he knew it, he couldn't afford food for his Ciel anymore. "I'm home Ciel!" Sebastian announced as he listened for the pitter patter of small paws running up to him. Ciel came running out of his room and up to Sebastian giving little meows as he ran around Sebastian's legs. Sebastian laughed as he picked Ciel up and gave him a tight hug. "Ciel, I think today will be our last day together." Sebastian could feel the tears begin to well up in his eyes. "I know you probably don't understand what I'm saying right now but I wanted to tell you I love you, and you were my best friend." Ciel purred as Sebastian begun to scratch behind one of his ears.

Sebastian dropped his bag before walking out the front door again with Ciel snuggled against his chest. "I'll miss you Ciel, very much." Sebastian ran through the forest and up to where he had found Ciel. He placed him down in the meadows as he gave a few pets to his head. "I hope I'll see you again Ciel," Sebastian allowed the tears that he held all the way there, to stream down both sides of his face. "You were my best and only friend." Sebastian threw the ball of yarn-he had bought Ciel a few weeks ago, across the meadows. Ciel chased after it and Sebastian took the chance to run down the hill.

"Goodbye, Ciel."

* * *

><p>Well this was the prologue, what do you think? Should I continue? This will help with understanding of the story if I continue. Review?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Thanks for the reviews! It makes me happy to know that I finally struck gold with this one :D! Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well, trust me it's not as sad as the last one XD!

* * *

><p><em>~11 years later~<em>

Ciel ran all through the meadows in search for the young boy with wined colored eyes, as he had done every day for the last 11 years since the cold fateful day when they were separated. He ran and ran until the sun crept over the horizon shinning over the sleeping town. Ciel stopped his searching and allowed his legs to give out, causing his small body to fall into the white and yellow flowers. _Where did you go?_ Ciel thought.

A bright white light shined over his body, blue eyes opened to see a young woman with silky long golden hair, she wore a long white gown that rested below her knees, and she shone as bright as the sun. Ciel has never seen anyone with such radiance before. "I've heard your cries young one," She approached Ciel, her feet never touching the ground. Only did they touch when she kneeled down in front of the small feline. "You wish to see that young boy again?"

_Oh I do. _Ciel thought, even though he knew the young women could not understand him. She smiled her smile almost as bright as the light that surrounded her slender body. Her eyes opened to reveal beautiful blue eyes; they were as blue as the sky. Ciel found himself being pulled into the pools of blue as the world was completely shunned away.

He stood there in a dark world, the only light being the woman that stood before him. "I understand your wish; I will grant it for you." The unnamed woman held out her hand to no one, as a ball of golden light appeared in her waiting hand. "Every wish comes with a price, now." She approached Ciel once more. "I will tell you the consequences of seeing him again." Ciel nodded slowly as she began once again. "I will grant you a human form; I will allow you to see the one you truly want to see." She paused again as she petted Ciel on the head. Ciel loved the feeling of being petted once again; he had been so lonely after that young boy had left him. "But in return you sacrifice your memories of him and of yourself in this form."

Ciel was being to panic as he backed away from the touch. _M-my memories then how would I be able to find him?_

"Do not fret young one, you will have the memories that I allow you to have." She moved Ciel back to where he was as the feline watched her every move cautiously. "The memories you will have will be the young male's appearance and the location he now stays at, I will also grant you the memory of the young male's name."

_His name?_ Ciel had never learned his name, because it was only him and the young boy in the house alone. He never had the chance to catch the young boy's name.

"Yes, his name is Sebastian Michaelis." She turned her eyes upward and after a brief second she closed them. "The memories of him will be gone, the memories you created while you were in this form will vanish like they never existed, you will only know his name, his appearance, his current location, and that he left you alone on that fateful day of winter." The woman sighed and scratched Ciel behind his ear causing him to purr. "You will be Ciel Phantomhive a young boy who fell in love with the one that showed you hospitality, showed you love, and made you feel welcomed." The woman paused for a brief second as she brought he hands forth gathering the golden light. "You will have six months for that young boy to tell you he loves you, but take notice; if you fail and on the last day of the sixth month, your body will grow weak and sooner or later you will die, completely vanishing from this world, you may not be the one to say it first, you may not provoke the subject, and you will forget about this day... Do you understand?"

Ciel glanced around the pitch black world. Six months? Six months is all he gets to have Sebastian fall in love with him. The risk were great indeed, he would have to risk his memory and his life. With a soft meow he agreed. The young male meant more to Ciel then his own life and he was confident that he will succeed in making the male fall in love with him.

"Very well, your time begins now." She released the golden light allowing it to engulf Ciel's small body. Almost immediately he began to feel like his body was on fire, for a brief moment Ciel doubted his decision. Then he realized that the love he felt for the boy was worth the pain and the risk; He then slowly passed out from the pain. His body begun to transform as his ears and tail disappeared, growing human attributes. Before Ciel knew it he was on his knees in front of an apartment building.

Ciel looked around the building wondering how he had ended up there in the 1st place. He used both of his hands to push himself onto his feet, as he stood for the first time on two legs; it took Ciel a moment to acclimate to all the new sensations and feelings that rushed through his new human form. _How did I get here? _Was his first thought, as he stared at the majestic glass covered high rise. He slowly began to walk towards the building. As Ciel entered the building he noticed a dark haired young man walk into the elevator. When the male turned around he saw dark scarlet colored eyes. "Hey I know you!" Ciel yelled as he ran to the closing elevator doors. The male stuck his hand between the doors causing them to open once more.

"I'm sorry; do you need to get on to?" The male kept his hand on the metal door as he held it open for the young male. "I can't hold it forever." He said as he smiled. Ciel nodded and walked in the elevator before grabbing the male by the white tee he was wearing.

"You! You left me!" Ciel screamed as he shook the confused male.

"I-I'm sorry what?" The male grabbed Ciel's hands forcing them off his shirt.

"Are you Sebastian Michaelis?" Ciel asked making sure that the named matched his memory. How many Sebastian Michaelis were out there? How many had red eyes? The male nodded as he watched Ciel cautiously. "Then you left me!" He pointed an accusing finger as he poked the tone chest firmly for emphasis.

Sebastian stared at him, confusion engulfing his mind. What did he mean that Sebastian left him? Who was this male who he had never remembered seeing before? He obviously had him confused with someone else. "I'm sorry and your name is?"

Ciel cocked his head to the side as he touched his cheek trying to remember his name. "M-my name?"

"Yes your name." Sebastian was wondering if the young male was on drugs, who forgets their own name?

"U-umm, I-I-I don't know." Ciel grabbed his hair in frustration.

"You don't know?" Okay this guy was just out of his mind or defiantly on drugs. Sebastian stared at the unnamed boy eyeing his appearance. The young male wore a long sleeved black shirt and gray sweats, his blue, blackish hair was messy, and his face was flushed at the apparent anger the male held towards Sebastian. He stared closely into his gorgeous blue eyes, they didn't seem red and there was no sign that showed he has been taking drugs. Maybe just a case of amnesia?

"Well I'm sorry I don't recall meeting you, you must have me confused with someone else." The elevator bell dinged as they reached Sebastian's floor. "Now if you will excuse me." Sebastian wanted out of that elevator and away from the strange boy.

Ciel stood there before running after Sebastian. "Wait!" Sebastian turned around and held out his hand causing the young male to stumble backwards with the force of colliding into his outstretched arm.

"Look I don't know you and I don't know if you even know who you are, so go home kid, I got things to do." Sebastian faced his door as he stuck his key in the lock, turning it to the left as the lock clicked. "Well I think it may have been nice meeting you, still not quite sure, but see you around kid." Sebastian opened the door as he was greeted with the small sounds of little paws approaching him as they padded on his wooden floor, and the sound of bells as the cat ran around his feet. _Just like Ciel. _Sebastian thought as he closed the door on a pouting male.

Ciel stood there as he tried to remember his name, he didn't even know how he got here in the first place. How did he remember Sebastian's name, but not his own? His name, why can't he remember his name? Ciel mentally scream as he pounded his hands against his head in frustration. Thunder boomed around the building echoing in Ciel's ears causing the young male's hands to shoot up and cover them. He hated thunder storms, every time he experienced then he felt scared and alone, all of a sudden an extremely bright flash of lighting came through one of the glass panes in the hallway… That's right! His name was Ciel! He whipped around as he pounded on the closed door. "Sebastian, Sebastian I remember!"

Sebastian stared at the closed door debating on whether he should ignore the male, or open the door allowing him in. Deciding on the right choice he walked over to the door to allow the male in. "You remembered what?" Sebastian asked as he held the door open with his right foot.

Ciel knocked him backwards as he pushed through the opening in the door. Full of excitement he pounced on Sebastian's couch. "My name! My name is Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive!" Ciel gave a bright smile to Sebastian, the smile turned into a scowl as he saw the male fawning over a cat instead of paying attention to him. "Are you listening?" Ciel asked in an irritated tone.

Sebastian hummed as he nodded his head. "Yeah your name is Ciel and something about being constipated." Ciel scoffed as he ran up to the older male pushing him to the wooden floor.

"I never said I was constipated you idiot!" Ciel huffed as a light tint of pink dusted his pale cheeks.

_Ciel? _Sebastian thought confusion once again engulfing his mind like how the sun engulfed the darkened city every morning filling the city with light. _Nah it can't be, Ciel was a cat._ "Well now you can leave." Sebastian said as he pushed the young male out the open door ignoring the male's protest.

"But Sebas-

"And goodbye." Sebastian said as he allowed the door to shut in the male's face once again. He walked over to his couch as he patted his thigh, demanding for his cat to jump onto his lap. The cat obeyed as she situated herself upon the covered thigh. "Good girl." Sebastian praised running his hand through the black silk fur. A whine came from the closed door as another booming sound cracked from the sky. _Should I leave him out there?_ Sighing he walked over to the closed door knocking on it slightly. "Are you still out there?"

"Of course I am!" The voice yelled back in an irritated tone.

"Look kid you better get home before your parents call the police."

"I have nowhere to go, I don't live around here, by the way I'm not a kid and I would very much appreciate it if you stopped calling me one." He said in a very irritated voice.

Sebastian was taken aback by the statement. He had no home? Nowhere to go? He sighed as he debated every outcome on what would defiantly come if he allowed the boy to stay. "Suit yourself." Sebastian said, he wanted to test how long the boy's patience would run.

Dark gray clouds covered the once blue sky as rain droplets came down slightly, before turning into a torrential down pour. Ciel covered his ears and closed his eyes as lighting cracked through the sky with another boom of thunder accompanying it. "Excuse me?" Ciel looked up at the honey like voice that came overhead. He was met with big brown eyes as the woman before him cocked her head as her long wavy brown hair swayed around her side. "Who might you be?"

Ciel shot up and extended his hand. "I-I'm Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive." He announced proudly as the woman took his hand and shook it briefly. The woman smiled and giggled a little. Her smile was bright and shining like how the beautiful blonde woman's smile was.

"I'm Paula, nice to meet you Ciel. Are you an acquaintance of Sebastian?"

"More like an enemy." Ciel mumbled as he averted his eyes afraid of the woman seeing the light blush that once again painted his pale cheeks.

"What was that?" She asked politely as she moved over to the door knocking on it slightly. "Sebastian! How long are you going to keep your girlfriend, and this cute young man waiting?"

_Girlfriend? He had a girlfriend._ Ciel felt his body grow heavy as his heart pounded loudly in his small chest. "It can't be true."

* * *

><p><em>Viola! Thanks again for the reviews like holy shit balls almost 20 reviews for just the prologue! Well here's chapter one I hope to get a lot of reviews again! Thanks guys! Love you all! Don't forget to leave a review ;)<em>


	3. AN SORRY

_**A/N: VERY SORRY**_

_**This is the last 5 mins. that I have with my labtop. It is being replaced with a new one but not until a couple of months. Im very depressed because I will not be able to write or update. Im sorry for the inconvience and Im probaly the most depressed. Once again my apologies and I will update as soon as I get the new labtop!**_

_**On a side note:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favorites (: **_

_**I'll see you all again soon!**_

_**~Allison~ (:**_


	4. I'm Back!

I'M BACK!

Okay so I haven't been updating because of technical problems and I had to send my computer in for repairing and somehow they were not able to repair it. People nowadays can't do their job right damn it! So I had to go out and buy a new computer. I bought this one a while back but I was in deep shit with my job and my college funds ugh everything was in chaos these past few months and that's why I haven't updated but everything is okay now and I have everything under control and my life is functioning right again.

So here I am on the next chapter of 'You Found Me' I took out the 'Again' just in case this story turns out really well (I hope it does) and I decide to do a sequel. Keep an eye out for chapter 3 as it should be up maybe around Friday. Sorry guys I have work this week because my boss all of a sudden decided he wants to be an ass and pick on me because I look better than him. Haha no just kidding that's not the reason why…. Or is it? Who knows maybe he just found out he has to get his dick chopped off? So yeah expect a new chapter on this story and all my other ones are on hiatus right now due to the excessive amount of things I have to do and if I start this one back up it's going to be hard to update the rest. So anyways I hope you beautiful people enjoy the rest of your week!

Oh and thank you for not giving up on this story!

Ciao!

~Allison


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 2**

**I know I promised one this chapter to you guys this weekend but like I said I was really buried in my work. I have some free time now to touch this chapter up and post it for you all. I am glad I'm finally back it feels good to write again. So allow me to say I'M BACK BITCHES! Man that felt good. Oh face palm moment this is chapter 2 not 3.**

**Oh and hahaha I love how you guys reacted on Paula being Sebastian's girlfriend. Haha well I won't spoil the chapter for you so read and find out if Paula is really his girlfriend.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian groaned and got up causing his feline friend to protest his movement. Sebastian opened his apartment door and scowled at the frail brunette dressed in a tan rain coat. "What are you doing here Paula?" Paula pushed past Sebastian and dragged Ciel inside.<p>

"To visit my handsome boyfriend of course." She released Ciel's hand and walked over to a disgusted Sebastian. "How dare you leave this poor child outside your humble home Sebastian, do you have no heart?"

Sebastian scoffed and pushed Paula away from him. "I told you to stop calling me your boyfriend, we're cousins, as for that kid over there, I am under the impression that he is on drugs and I don't want anyone like that around me or my cute little Winter." Sebastian picked up the small black cat and walked past Paula to where Ciel was currently standing.

"I thought I told you to go home, kid."

"I thought I told you to stop calling me a kid." Ciel sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I also told you I have nowhere to go."

Paula gasped and ran over to Ciel scooping him up in her arms. "My poor boy, you have nowhere to go! That's heartbreaking!" She turned Ciel around and placed both her covered hands on both sides of Ciel's head. "Now Sebastian be a good little boy and let this young man stay here until he finds somewhere to go."

"No way."

"You're so mean Sebastian!" Paula kissed Ciel's cheek and whispered in his ear. "Don't you worry I'll get him to agree." Paula walked over to Sebastian and snatched Winter away from him. She ignored Sebastian's protest and walked outside onto his balcony.

"Paula what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sebastian watched in horror as Paula hung the poor cat over the edge of the balcony. Down below Sebastian could hear cars rushing back and forth and the chatter or nearby witnesses. "Paula don't you dare!"

"If you do not agree to let Ciel stay here then I'm afraid we will just have to make room for him to stay." Paula held the cat out further as Sebastian tried to get her back. "Now Sebastian you have 5 seconds to agree or the kitty gets it."

Before Paula can even begin counting down Sebastian loudly agreed. "FINE HE CAN STAY JUST GIVE ME WINTER!" Paula laughed and handed back Sebastian's cat. "My poor baby, did that evil bitch scare you?"

Paula scoffed and walked back over to Ciel, smiling. "I told you I would get him to agree." Ciel looked down at his feet. "Why the long face? I found you a home, did I not?" Ciel nodded. "So for return I won't you to," Paula paused and an evil look covered her face. "Make Sebastian's life hell."

Ciel gulped and nodded. "Thank you Paula." Ciel smiled and hugged her before she could leave. "I hope I get to see you again."

Paula giggled and patted his head. "Don't worry dear, you'll be seeing me a lot." She grabbed her things and headed for the door. "I'm leaving Sebastian!" Paula called out. "Goodbye Ciel." With that the young woman vanished into the hallway.

Sebastian scoffed and placed his cat on the couch. "Good riddance." He didn't know what was wrong with Paula but whenever she visits he always ends up in a bad mood. "So Ciel is it? What do you plan on doing while you stay here?"

Ciel shrugged. "I don't know, I can't do much really." Ciel looked down at his hands. "I'm not familiar with these." Ciel didn't know why but he felt as though somewhere deep inside him, there is a box with something closed away in it. He moved his hand around in front of his face and examined every detail. Somehow the hand he is looking at, feels like it does not belong to him. Blue eyes slid over to where Sebastian stood. "What is it?"

Sebastian shook his head and headed into his kitchen. There is something about those eyes that are awfully familiar to him. Images of his long lost feline friend flashed in his mind and Sebastian leaned against his fridge. After all these years Sebastian has not forgotten about Ciel, that day is still fresh in his mind. To him it feels like he keeps reliving that day every time he closes his eyes. The guilt is eating away at him from the inside and he can't stand it.

Sebastian opened the fridge and pulled out a small plastic container that held leftovers from his previous dinner. He popped it inside the microwave and walked back out into the room where Ciel was still sitting. "Are you hungry?"

Ciel ignored Sebastian and continued to examine his hand. _What is this feeling?_ Ciel stood up and walked around in a circle. _Why can't I shake this feeling? _Ciel closed his eyes and tried to focus on something other than the disturbing feeling. "Yes, I am hungry."

Sebastian stood frozen as he stared at the confused male. _What's his deal?_ Something about this young male makes Sebastian feel uneasy. The way he seems lost to the world and the way he acts as if he has stolen something that doesn't belong to him. "Are you a criminal?"

Ciel stopped and looked up at Sebastian. Ciel was wondering that himself, has he done something that is frowned upon, is that why he feels so lost, so uneasy? This feeling of having something that doesn't belong to him is making him uneasy, he doesn't own this body. _It's not mine._ Ciel fell to his knees and two shaking hands held his head in place. _This body does not belong to me! _Ciel's hand came up to his neck and begun to claw at the side of it. Crimson red blood poured out from where Ciel's hand has created an open cut. He tried to get his body to listen to him but his hand wouldn't stop.

Sebastian stared on in horror before his mind registered what was happening. He ran over to Ciel and grabbed his hand that was creating a mess of blood. "Stop it Ciel, what are you doing?!" Sebastian finally got Ciel's hand to relax and he pulled it away from his neck. A large gash was there and a couple of small cuts surrounded it. Ciel's blood was trailing down his neck and onto his shirt. Small pants were coming from the young male and he looks as if he has seen a ghost.

Sebastian frowned and helped Ciel to his feet. He led the young male into his bathroom and sat him on the toilet seat. Sebastian grabbed a piece of cloth from the side closet and ran it under cold water. He kneeled before Ciel and begun to wash away the blood. "I don't know what was going on back there but you did some real damage to yourself, and your clothes." Sebastian looked at Ciel's right shoulder sleeve and saw the faint color of red that blended in with the black coloring of the shirt.

Ciel sat there and allowed Sebastian to clean him up. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I don't mean to cause you any trouble."

Sebastian sighed and turned the cloth over to a cleaner side and finished cleaning the blood up. He stood up and helped Ciel to his feet. Sebastian started to unbutton Ciel's shirt and placed it under the cold running water. He grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around Ciel's neck. "Sorry I'm fresh out of band-aids, so it looks like we have to make do with this." When Sebastian finished he sat Ciel back down and turned towards the door. "I'll get you a clean t-shirt." Sebastian stepped out of the bathroom and into his bedroom.

Ciel sat there staring at the clear water running down and then turning red when it hit his black shirt. He couldn't figure out what came over him and why this body wouldn't listen to him. _I'm sorry Ciel I didn't mean to go that far._ Ciel jumped up at the voice in his head. He looked around the small bathroom and saw no one else in there with him. _I just couldn't have you dwelling further into those thoughts you had earlier, it would've ruined everything. _Ciel grabbed his hair and covered his ears. "W-Who are you?" _Ah my poor Ciel, I must go but please do not make me come back I would hate to ruin your body even more. _

Sebastian returned with a white t-shirt and saw Ciel on the floor cowering in the corner of his bathroom. He kneeled in front of the young male and touched his cheek. Ciel's body was shaking and he was beginning to sweat. His eyes were closed shut and he was whispering something under his breath. _Just who is this guy?_

* * *

><p>"Ann just what are you doing?" A young woman appeared in front of Ann with a worried look. "Why must you interfere in people's lives?" Ann chuckled and waved her hand around.<p>

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ann turned around and faced the young blonde. "I thought we agreed that you would grant him his wish and I would control the rest from there, are you breaking our deal Rachel?"

Rachel looked past Ann and at the ball of light with the two young males inside it. She walked over to it and sat across from Ann. "No sister, but still you shouldn't be doing things like that to him. I gave him that body so he could be reunited with Sebastian again. It is not your place to control his body for him." Rachel glared at Ann from across the table.

"You're so scary." Ann giggled and moved her hand in a circle. "Well I couldn't have him figuring out what we made him forget now could I?" She moved the ball of light to the side and stood up from her chair. "Don't look so worried I didn't injure him to where it would be fatal, I just gave him a little warning not to dwell any further." Ann took the ball of light into her hands and headed towards the exit. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Rachel watched as her sister left and she looked down at the mirror she had hidden away. She stared at the scared male and felt a twinge of guilt. "I'm sorry Ciel, I promise I won't let her hurt you again."

* * *

><p>The rest of the night went on in silence. Sebastian moved Ciel onto the couch and stayed next to him until the young male had fallen asleep. As for Sebastian he laid awake in bed replaying the events in his head. "Just who is this Ciel Phantomhive?" Sebastian turned over and snuggled up to his cat. "What do you think Winter?" Winter gave a soft meow and closed her eyes. Sebastian smiled and closed his eyes to quickly falling into the dream world.<p>

The next morning carried on in silence. When Sebastian made Ciel some breakfast the male sat there and stared at it as if it would disappear if he took his eyes off it. "If you don't eat now you'll be hungry later, and I have work today so I won't be able to make you anything." Ciel didn't even look up while Sebastian spoke to him. When Sebastian went for the plate Ciel's hand shot out and grabbed it out of his hand. "I thought you weren't hungry."

Ciel set the plate down and picked up his spoon. "I'll eat it because you made it for me." Ciel took a scoop of scrambled eggs and popped it in his mouth. "It's cold."

Sebastian shrugged and poured a cup of coffee for himself and a glass of orange juice for Ciel. "That's because you sat there and stared at it." He set the glass in front of Ciel and picked the plate up and placed it in the microwave. "When you hear the beep, take it out of the microwave. I'll be back in a few hours." He grabbed his jacket and keys. "Please try not to do anything I don't want to come home to a mess." Ciel nodded and waved goodbye.

Sebastian arrived at work and plopped himself down in his office chair. He tossed an arm over his exhausted eyes and sighed. "Just how am I going to work with this nerve racking thought."

"What thought?" Sebastian jumped up at the sound of the voice. "Jumpy much Michaelis?" Sebastian turned towards his employee and groaned.

"I'm not in the mood for your childish manor Claude." Claude laughed and slapped Sebastian on the back. "Ouch! What the hell Claude?!"

"You look to serious I had to do something." Claude sat next to Sebastian and picked up Sebastian's cup of coffee and took a sip. "I don't know how you can stomach this stuff."

Sebastian snatched his cup back and placed it far away from Claude. "I happen to like black coffee thank you." Sebastian sat back down in his chair and leaned back. "What do you want Claude?"

Claude pushed his glasses up and laughed. "Do I have to have a reason to talk to a friend?" Sebastian groaned at the word 'friend' he did not like that the term was used to explain their relationship. "What has you on edge today?"

"This one kid." Claude gasped and grasped both of Sebastian's shoulders. "W-What is it?"

"Please tell me you didn't." Claude couldn't imagine Sebastian ending up in bed with a woman but he rather imagine that then think about Sebastian disobeying the law and getting himself involved with a minor.

Sebastian's eyes widened and pushed Claude back. "Of course not! Please I would never get myself in that sort of situation." Sebastian sighed and turned his computer on. "It's a friend of my cousin, Paula."

"The crazy one?"

"Yes Clause Paula, my one and only cousin." Sebastian pulled up Google and begun to type Ciel's name in the search box.

"Ciel Phantomhive? Who is that?" Claude leaned over closer to Sebastian. "That's her friend?"

Sebastian nodded. "That's exactly what I'm trying to find out." Sebastian looked through several sites but nothing popped up. "This is so frustrating." Sebastian exclaimed and watched Claude as he picked up a stack of paper work and looked through it. "What are you doing?" Sebastian tried to snatch the papers out of Claude's hand but Claude just moved out of his reach.

"You haven't done what the boss has asked you to do." Claude flicked Sebastian's forehead and set his papers back where they were. "Why are you trying to find out more about this Ciel anyways?" Sebastian sighed and clicked out of the web page he was currently observing.

"Because he's living at my apartment." A wave of jealousy rushed over Claude and he stood up. "Where are you going?" Claude turned around and kicked Sebastian in the shin. "Ouch what the fuck Claude?" Sebastian grabbed one of his pens and chucked it at Claude.

Claude glared at Sebastian. "If you don't get that work done boss will have your head on a silver platter." With that Claude disappeared out of Sebastian's office.

"I know that." Sebastian turned off his computer and begun to work on the stack of papers. _It's no use! _Sebastian tapped his pen on the papers and groaned in frustration. "I can't focus." Sebastian leaned back in his chair. Not knowing who this Ciel is has Sebastian on edge. _I will find out who you are Ciel one way or another._

* * *

><p><strong>It really is good to be back. I know that I'm a bit rusty on my writing, but really who can blame me? I haven't been writting at all. Now that I'm back I can get my brain back to the stage where all I thought was writing. I hope you like this chapter I tried to make it a little longer than the last one. I'll try to update Friday!<strong>

**~Review**


End file.
